Davy Back Fight
Davy Back Fight is a game between two Pirate crews to win each other's Nakama to strengthen the crew. History All that is known is that one day, on a far away Pirate island, somewhere, long ago, some Pirates created a game to strengthen their crew. Traditions In order for the Davy Back Fight to begin, both captains must agree to the terms. If the terms are agreed upon, both Captains will fire a gun at the same time into the air, sealing the agreement. Right after, the exact rules will be said to the crew of both teams. The 3 main rules are the basic traditions of the game. * Any crew-members or symbols lost during the Davy Back Fight, may only be retrieved during a Davy Back Fight. * Selected crew-members must immediately swear loyalty to their opponent's Captain * If your symbol is taken, you must never raise it again.* Rules If a crew wins a challenge, it is the captain's job to pick the team member they want. They have a right to know the person's profession on the ship. If the Captain does not like anyone, they may take the crew's Jolly Roger, requiring the crew to remove their flags and sails, and may not use them again. The only exception may be if it is somehow won back. It is also assumed that if the winning crew wants, they may use any of the symbols they have stolen, but so far this does not seem to be the case. The Captain who initiated the challenge is allowed to pick which rule set to play by, 1, 2, or 3 Coin is standard. Some Captains allow their opponents to pick, but this is unusal, and mostly happens when the captain feels they will win no matter what, and it doesn't matter. The amount of coins is then tossed into the sea, to tell Davy Jones about the challenge. Captains and Teammates are allowed to interfere with anyone, this includes attacking enemies playing the game by any means. Games Played The game's are the main event. Players for each game are chosen before-hand. If anyones playing round 2 is lost in round 1, the team with the missing member must play without that member. Once the teams are chosen, they can not be changed later. Donut Race The Donut Race is a race, where 3 team-members from each crew are given materials and must build their own boat using them. Each team then uses their boat to go around the island(or part of the island they are on, if there is a mini-island surrounded by water right next to, or part of the main one) and the first person to reach the finish-line wins. Groggy Ring This game is played normally with 3 players. One player is the "ball" on each team, and it is the goal of the opposing team to knock the player that is the "ball" into the opposing team's goal. The goal is a large, circular tube, used in a way similar to a basketball hoop. Captain's Fight The Main Event, the Captain's Fight is a duel between the 2 Captains. A cannon is fired and wherever, or whatever it lands on becomes the Ring. While inside the ring, the opponents are allowed to use any object or weapon in the arena. Devil Fruits are allowed. The first person out of the ring loses. This includes being blown to bits and a shred of the person lands outside the Arena, or the opponent throwing a piece out. The Extra Games In the Anime there were other ones added when Luffy agreed to a second game. * Filler Game1: Dodge-Ball * Filler Game 2: Roller Skate * Filler Game 3: Red and Green Light None of these games are official, but since the Davy Back Fight probably has many games, there is nothing making them unofficial aside from the fact that they were filler made by Toei Animation and not shown in the Manga. Davy Back Fight Filler Here you will find list of Davy Back Fight fillers. * In the Manga, after Luffy woke up after beating Foxy, he was first given an option to pick anyone from Foxy's crew to be his crew. But Luffy refused, (making Sanji upset that Luffy won't chose Gina). He chose Foxy's flag and redesigned it. After that, Foxy and the rest of his crew departed, mad at Luffy's decision. * In the Anime, after he woke up, he suddenly chose the flag without getting options to chose from Foxy's crew, Luffy then was to chose from Foxy's crew (We don't hear Sonier, Gina or Dovoan anywhere) Luffy chose Tubifex but thankfully Tubifex objected and became an new captain of Foxy's crew, then Luffy designed the flag. Tubifex and his crews sail in Foxy's ship while Foxy, Porche and Hamburg sails there own way in an small rowboat. * In the Anime, Chopper ate 3 rumble balls during the Dodge Ball events without any problems. But in chapter 408(Long after the filler), Chopper stated that if he eats 2 rumble balls before 6 hours charging, he'll have problem controlling himself and if he eats the 3rd one he'll "Lose his mind" This happened because Toei did not know the rules (since Oda never stated them before chapter 408) so Toei has no clue about that until chapter 408 which had became Toei's major plothole. * In the Manga, after winning the Groggy Ring, Luffy chose Chopper back in his crew. In the Anime, Luffy chose Cherie instead of Chopper, Luffy then lost the other rounds and chose back Tonjit and losing Robin. Luffy never got Chopper and Robin back until after he defeated Foxy Trivia * For rule #3, the exception may be if you win it back, as in rule #1. This was never stated, but the wording implies it to not be true, however, the rules also state that won members are immediately part of the crew and can not quit and return. * Foxy the Silver Fox had a total of 920 wins, and 1 loss, that loss being to Luffy. :* Since Foxy only has 500 crewmates, the numbers don't add up. He never had a loss before Luffy, so that means 920 games, with 1 2 or 3 coin rules, meaning he had an opportunity to gain more than 3X the number of crewmates. Taking into account some people played more than once, and the ability to take flags, he should have plenty more. However it could be that many of his previous crew members died in battle considering the low strength of his crew.